Crookedstar
Crookedstar is a large, light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw. Kit *Stormkit was born in a oak tree along with his brother, Oakkit during a huge storm that had flooded the camp. *Was named Stormkit because of the storm. His brother was named Oakkit due to the oak tree that protected them. *When Stormkit was older, he climbed a branch to overlook the river only to be scared by a magpie, and fell into the river, leaving Tanglewhisker the elder to scoop him out. *Stormkit snuck out of camp to go to Sunningrocks and was caught by the ThunderClan medicine cat Goosefeather who chased him. *Startled, he ran away from him but slipped on the stepping stones. His jaw was crushed and became crooked. *When he returned to RiverClan, his mother demanded that Hailstar would change his name. *His mother, Rainflower renamed him Crookedkit due to the twisted jaw. *After he had twisted his jaw, his mother rejected him, and yet Crookedkit tried to impress his stubborn mother. * He runs away to a farm where barn cats live. They welcome him, and he stays there for a few months, in that time, becoming an expert mouse hunter. * When he becomes Crookedkit, he sees a white and ginger cat who believes in him and tells him it is not yet his time die. * Stormkit accepts his new name-Crookedkit. Apprentice * Crookedpaw is made an apprentice later than Oakheart due to his twisted jaw. * His mentor becomes Cedarpelt. *When Crookedpaw tried to eat a fish, he found that his injured jaw made it hard and very awkward to eat. He hides so no cat can see. *He starts walking in the Dark Forest with Mapleshade, thinking she is from StarClan. She promises him that she can make him leader of RiverClan. But he must pledge undying loyalty to his clan. *Crookedpaw relizes that injuries he gets in his dreams will become real. Warrior *His father, also the Clan deputy, Shellheart retires to the elder's den. *Mapleshade sends an omen, by means of breaking a squirrel's jaw, so that Crookedjaw becomes the new deputy. Other Ranks Deputy *He was chosen to be deputy because of an omen Mapleshade sent. *The omen was a squirrel with a twisted jaw, but in The Ultimate Guide, it is mistakenly said to be a pike's. *He is devastated when Hailstar dies in the battle with the rats. Leader Family *His brother is Oakheart. *His mate is Willowbreeze. *His mother is Rainflower. *His father is Shellheart. *His daughters are Silverstream, Willowkit and Minnowkit. Battles *Fought for the Sunningrocks against ThunderClan Death *Dies of greencough in A Dangerous Path. *In the manga at the end of Crookedstar's Promise, he dreams about a simpler life, and then dies.Crookedstar's Promise, Manga **The manga never mentions him as sick, however, it is possible he was sick and it was just never noted.Crookedstar's Promise, Manga Errors *He has been described with amber eyes. *He has been described as a stocky gray tabby. Miscellaneous References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Male Category:StarClan Cats